


The rain, You.

by berry_sooffle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baekhyun riding a cute yellow motorbike, Fluff, Jongin being dumb, Kyungsoo in his glorious sarcasm, M/M, Romance, but also really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_sooffle/pseuds/berry_sooffle
Summary: Something falls along droplets of water, those days, or basically a story about the umbrella.





	The rain, You.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that I really, really like rain and almost 75% of everything I write has rain or is related to rain ;;~;; I also devote my heart to KaiSoo, and BaekSoo.  
> It's also 2017 so stop with all the jokes about Baekhyun and Kyungsoo being at each other's throats dude they are best mates.

**It’s raining.**

He stands waiting at the bus stop, feet tapping slightly to the upbeat music from his usual “bus ride” playlist. Yes, he has specific playlists for specific reasons, being meticulous in nothing but making playlists and arranging songs with precise details. Jongin just loves being weird about random stuffs like that.

The sky looks a bit gloomy, and grumpy. Skies don’t technically _look_ grumpy, but Jongin thinks they do, in a way or another. Talk about being weird. The clouds appear irritated by the absurdly high humidity, can’t blame them, since this kind of weather does bother the hell out of every one, let alone a sensitive weather-prone Jongin.

 _“Please don’t rain,”_ he mumbles incoherently, holding back a sigh. He doesn’t need more grumpiness.

Luck does not strike on poor Jongin this time, or any other time in the near future, because tiny rain drops starts landing on the dry cement surface, letting go of themselves. The tiny rain drops keep getting bigger and bigger, and eventually, all Jongin can see is just white blinding the surrounding.

It has been fifteen minutes past the usual arrival time for his bus ride home and Jongin is getting jittery. The nearest coffee shop is like, ten freaking minutes walking from here and the owner is not really fond of having customers wetting her precious carpet floor.

He forgets the umbrella, every single time.

While Jongin is busy debating whether or not to get drenched or just, wait hopelessly for a miracle, his ears perk up at a sudden voice.

“Hey!” He looks up to a scrawny boy, standing a few steps in front of him, with a blue umbrella in his left hand. If Jongin squints, he swears the boy looks really familiar.

“What the hell are you waiting for?!” Jongin dumbly points a finger at himself, and gets another yell in his face, “Of course! Hurry up or we’ll both get wet!”

As Jongin reaches him, he immediately passes him the blue umbrella, “Hold this, you are taller.” Jongin’s eyes want to bulge out at the infamous short people logic but he relents anyway.

         With his height as an advantage, Jongin can get a good view of his savior’s face, adorn with cotton cheeks, plump lips and a cute button nose. But what catches Jongin’s eyes are the coffee-shaded moles dotting on behind his ears and scattering on the span of his porcelain neck.

Jongin briefly wonders where this constellation ends, and poor boy doesn’t even realize he’s staring until Umbrella Boy turns sideways and looks at him dead in the eye.

“I rarely do charity so please don’t tell me I just wasted my kindness on a perv.” He grunts.

“I’m sorry?” Jongin tilts his head, confused, he hopes his cheeks are not blatantly blushing, having caught red-handed.

“What I was saying is, where are you heading?” Umbrella Boy patiently replies.

“Oh. Home. I’m heading home.” Now he just looks at Jongin as though he was dumb, but let’s admit, the statement is not entirely wrong. Jongin is a hopeless case, well, kind of.

“Well that’s a little bit _too_ specific, can you be more general?” His voice is dripping sarcasm.

For such a small creature, this guy sure has the wit to make up. Jongin believes that short people are mean because they’re closer to hell, and Umbrella Boy here is the perfect example.

“U-uhhhhhh, it’s right over there. My h-house, of course,” he points at a direction in front, blinded by the rain. Umbrella Boy looks up at Jongin through the brim of his glasses, incredulous.

         Jongin is _really_ hopeless, or he’s just awkwardly shy around people, therefore, behaving dumb.

         Umbrella Boy lets him slide this time, it’s either that, or he just stops trying to initiate a normal conversation with Jongin. Therefore, Jongin takes this as his cue to try.

“You going to the grocery store in the upper town, right?” He points at the slightly wet paper bag that the boy is hugging tightly to his chest. The sight is utterly endearing. Jongin slightly hopes he’s not being _too much_ of a freak with the statement inside his head.

“Yes. The strawberries there are always fresher and two thousand wons cheaper for a hundred grams than at Mr.Kang’s,” he stops midway, turning to Jongin, “You didn’t get that from me, okay?” and ends with a serious push of his glasses back on the brink of his nose, his cute button nose.

“Oh... sure then. I don’t go out groceries shopping, or generally go outside, that much, but thanks for the information anyway.” He flashes a genuine smile, and is he mistaken or the boy just slightly blushes?

“That explains a lot.” The conversation ends there, leaving them walking side by side in the steady sound of rains splattering on the blue umbrella.

         It is until Jongin has already stepped inside his cozy house has he realized he still hasn’t asked for Umbrella Boy’s name yet. But at least he didn’t forget to wave him goodbye, along with a “thank-you” and his signature smile, the one where his eyes turn crescents when said boy disappeared in the rain.

         He somehow believes they will definitely see each other again.

 

         Turns out Jongin is right. Their next encounter happens two days later, in the exact setting. Except this time, Jongin is looking out in the rain, hopefully waiting.

“Oh hell no.” His savior finally shows up, holding his blue umbrella in one hand, and a plastic bag in the other. Umbrella Boy clearly sees Jongin sitting there, as he attempts to walk away really quick.

“Hey! Umbrella Boy!” Jongin would be wagging his fluffy puppy tail with all the excitement he emits, if he had one, mind you.

“I have a _name._ ” Said boy does stop on his track, giving him a deadly glare, which could clearly burn holes if Jongin’s skin was not so thick.

         He takes hold of the umbrella without being reminded, and flashes him a toothy grin. “I see that fate has brought us together again.”

“I see that karma is getting to me,” Umbrella Boy rolls his eyes, then points at Jongin’s chest, “and you forgot your umbrella again.”

“What’s your name? I can’t just keep calling you ‘Umbrella Boy’ every time we meet,” He tries to sound genuine.

“First of all, _now_ you decide to ask for my name? Second of all, we only met twice, how are you so sure about next times? Thirdly, get yourself a damn umbrella; I don’t do charity on a daily basis.” Umbrella Boy ends his ‘lecture’ with a huff, refusing to look at Jongin’s eyes.

“My name is Jongin.” He tilts his head, trying to catch the boy’s eyes. He doesn’t wear glasses today, so he gets to look at those big round orbs, in the shade of freshly roasted coffee beans.

“The name is Kyungsoo, and could you please stop being so weird? Even without my glasses on, I can tell you’re being weird again. Are you always,” he gestures, “this weird?”

“Why did you forget your glasses? People don’t normally forget things like that, you know, glasses and stuffs?” Jongin ponders.

“I see that _someone_ ’s in a chatty mood today,” Umbrella B—no, Kyungsoo, snarls. “I lost them in the rain when tripping after taking you home last time. So thank you. And I hate wearing contacts, they literally suck water out of my eyes.” Kyungsoo says, switching the plastic bag to his other hand.

         Jongin swiftly takes hold of the bag, ignoring Kyungsoo’s bulging eyes, muttering something about “compensation”.

“You really don’t have to.” He swears Kyungsoo indeed blushes. Wow. Even the petit spawn of Satan gets embarrassed sometimes.

         When they reach that crossroads after the small slope, where Jongin’s house is in the left and Kyungsoo’s is in the other, Jongin turns to Kyungsoo, a bit hesitant. “Let’s get to your house first.”

“Huh? There’s really no need to, it’s just a few walks from you—” Kyungsoo stops immediately when Jongin casually links their hands together and drags him along, turning to him with a “Lead the way.”

“I cannot let you risking your life again in the rain like that, honestly.” Kyungsoo hopes he’s just imagined Jongin saying that. Nevertheless, the butterflies in his stomach are real.

         Turns out it takes more than just “a few walks” to get to Kyungsoo’s house, approximately ten minutes walking. Kyungsoo looks a bit flustered trying to unlock the door, completely opposite from his menacing attitude on their very first encounter.

“D-Do you,” He clears his voice, trying to sound nonchalant, “want to come inside? Since i-it’s rain-ning and you’re probably cold and stuffs…” _Goddamn it Kyungsoo! Stop stuttering and man up!_

         He actually expects ‘no’ as an answer already. What he doesn’t expect, and not in a million years will he ever do, is a quick peck on his cheek, with a promise said in a whisper, “Maybe next time, Umbrella Boy.”

         Despite the cold weather, Kyungsoo swears not only his cheek, but also his whole body heats up in an instant.

         Kim Jongin happily skips on his way home through the rain, serotonin surging through his body, heart beating wild, mind a little bit hazy. He’s pretty sure he’s used up all the bravery in his 20 years of living. Before he closes his eyes for a sound sleep that night, he can still feel the absolute softness of Kyungsoo’s cotton cheek.

        

         They say third time’s a charmer. But, well, not to everyone. Because the third time of their encounter, luck decides not to strike on Kim Jongin.

He’s supposed to wait outside Kyungsoo’s house, giving him the umbrella back is just a smooth reason to come and (casually) ask him out.

What he doesn’t expect is seeing Kyungsoo, sitting on a motorbike, behind another boy with arms draping around his torso, both laughing when they take a turn at the crossroads as Jongin waits till the light turns green.

Kyungsoo looks happy, genuinely happy, and it makes Jongin’s mood turn sour. It is awfully sunny that day, annoying warmth and irritating light.

 _Why couldn’t it just rain? It’s been raining all week long_ , Jongin sulks, kicking a poor random pebble on his way home. The blue umbrella on his left hand suddenly weighs more than it should.

 _Kyungsoo even got his arms around that dude. Lucky bastard._ He pouts, mind replaying the image of Kyungsoo’s genuine smile, _It even forms a heart! Unfair!_

He looks up to the sky full of fluffy white clouds. They appear a lot like cotton candies. Jongin suddenly feels like his newly bought favorite cotton candy just got snatched by a no-name dude. He tastes bitter on his tongue. Cotton candies don’t taste like this.

The sun shines bright yellow, unfortunately reminding Jongin of the shade of the duo’s couple helmets – a lovely shade of egg yolk, or rather, an eye-twitching shade of yellow, according to Jongin’s judgement.

He dislikes the heavy feeling in his heart. He blames the weather.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo unattractively sneezes, making Baekhyun flinch.

“Can’t you like, politely and gracefully sneeze and not making everyone die a little with that

thundering sound?” The auburn-haired boy sneers, earning himself a pinch on the side.

“Shut up and drive, Baek.”

“Rude boy.” Baekhyun doesn’t miss the golden chance, of course, not in a million years.

Before Kyungsoo can come up with something to snap at him, Baekhyun cuts him off, “By the way, I saw your object of attraction when we took that turn. I swear he was literally throwing daggers with his eyes at me.”

“Huh? You mean Jongin?” Kyungsoo puts his chin on Baekhyun’s left shoulder, suddenly

shouting, “Turn LEFT!”

“Stop yelling in my ears! And stop acting so gay to me Soo. I’m a luxury, few can afford.” He

swiftly makes a turn while snickering, ignoring Kyungsoo’s fake vomit sound from behind.

“Shhh… Baek, you know you like it when I act affectionately to you,” he casually wraps his arms

tighter around the boy, “now speed the hell up, you’re going at turtle’s speed dirt-head.”

“Got it got it, jeez,” Baekhyun indeed speeds up, a little, it’s a miracle that he hasn’t received any

honking, “He still hasn’t recognized you yet, am I right or am I right?”

            He can still hear his friend suppress a sigh, and a small, sad mumbling, “No.”

“Boy has two eyes yet is still as blind as a bat.”

 

            It rains non-stop the next few days. They are in the middle of the rain season, after all. That sunny day was the only strike of sunshine they got. All is clouded with grey and drops of water, dull and depressing.

            Jongin wakes up with the rain tapping on the windowsills, pitting-patting. He loses all the heart to be productive for the day. The recent pages on his sketchbook are filled of random doodles, all sticking to the same subjects. Doodles of heart-shaped smile and blue umbrella on a rainy day.

Jongin tries to go out when the rain halts to light showering. However, the sight of the blue umbrella that greets him when he reaches the door brings his steps to an end.

He still hasn’t seen Kyungsoo again after that sunny day. And giving him back the umbrella when it’s raining is not really a good idea. Jongin’s already as weird as he is, no need to prove more to Kyungsoo.

            Looking at the blue umbrella, Jongin silently hopes for the rain to stop, oblivious that an

intersection and houses away, Kyungsoo is praying for the exact same thing.

            Maybe they wish more than just for the rain to stop.

 

            When Jongin wakes up the next day, there’s sunshine peeking through his navy curtains

He cannot believe his eyes as he dashes to the window. It is indeed a lovely sight to meet, gone

the dull, heavy grey clouds and constant drops of water from the sky; there’s the sun finally peeping through cotton white clouds, on the bright blue sky.

           

            As Jongin strides down between the isles of fruits and vegetables in the grocery store uptown, he softly whistles a happy tune. All the items in his shopping list are already checked, and with a few changes left, he may treat himself something for a sunny day.

            As though he remembers something, his eyes immediately dash for the strawberries. What he finds is simply sweeter than the taste of the juicy red fruit.

            There Kyungsoo standing, one hand on his hips, another holding up a package of grapes, eyebrows furrowed as he inspects the label. Jongin figures he’s not wearing his contacts.

“If I were you, I’d go for the strawberries though. They’re always fresher and cheaper than at Mr.Kang’s downtown,” Jongin raises a finger to his lips, making a ‘hush’ motion, winking at an astonished Kyungsoo beside him, “but you didn’t get that from me, kay?” He finishes off with his signature smile, the one with his eyes turning to crescents.

“You remember that.” He can’t simply take his eyes off the heart-shaped smile that adorns the lovely face, it works more magic than just lighten up the other’s already radiant look.

“Of course I do.” Jongin casually replies, taking hold of Kyungsoo’s cart.

 

            They walk out of the grocery store together. Jongin takes hold of Kyungsoo’s bag despite his protest, and then nonchalantly, takes hold of his small hand as well, only gentler. He holds back a smile at the sight of Kyungsoo blushing furiously. The smaller tries to wiggle out of his wrap a little bit, to no avail. And he finally relents.

            Kyungsoo silently prays that Jongin cannot hear how loud his heart is beating right now.

“S-So,” he clears his voice, trying not to stutter, “Baekhyun told me you saw us that day?”

            Jongin stiffens at the mention of another boy name, _So his name is Baekhyun then, hmph!_

“Oh… yeah, I was about to give you back the umbrell –”

            Out of the blue, splashes of water start pouring down on them, making everything drenched in just seconds. Right then Jongin acts upon his instinct, he holds the dedicate small hand in his tightly, dashing through the rain.

“Oh my gosh but it’s just sunny back then!” Kyungsoo whines as he attempts to match Jongin’s speed.

“I really should’ve checked the weather app before going out!” Jongin laughs, turning back to look at Kyungsoo.

            He really shouldn’t look _that_ much attractive with his wet clothes and hair sticking to his

head like that, but Kyungsoo finds his heart doing weird things in his ribcage at the sight of his

dazzling smile and the sound of his hearty laugh.

                        Jongin suddenly lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand, shouting, “Let’s race to my house. Loser has to make lunch for two! On my count to three! One! Two! THREE!” He quickly dashes ahead immediately.

                        Too excited to notice the empty feeling in his hand, Kyungsoo shouts back a “You’re on!” and sprints forward as well.

                        They finally make it to Jongin’s front door, drenched from head to toe. Suddenly, Kyungsoo bursts out laughing, ignoring Jongin’s bulging eyes looking at him at the unexpected act of his.

            “It’s like history repeating itself all over.” He manages to wheeze out after crouching down to finally breathe properly.

                        Jongin is still looking as clueless as ever. _He looks just as cute as back then_ , Kyungsoo thinks, lips forming that adorable heart shape at the endearing sight.

                        Before Jongin can register, his lips are already on Kyungsoo’s. Now he finally get to taste his favourite cotton candy. In that moment, Kim Jongin vaguely thinks if there is the world’s sweetest flavor, no doubt it’s going to be the taste of Kyungsoo’s pillowy lips. Or else Jongin’s gonna be really disappointed.

 It’s just a simple soft peck, as gentle as the touch of the rain, but despite the chill, it’s the buttery warmth that seeps through both bodies, making their hearts leap uncontrollably.

            “I’m s—sorry, you just look so damn cute smiling like that. Do you know that when you smile, your lips make a heart and your cheeks all squishy and peachy and you’re just really ado—” Jongin’s flustered rambling gets cut short, thanks to Kyungsoo’s quick kiss on his cheek.

                        Now Jongin is even _more_ dumbfounded.

            “For the record, you’re adorable too, maybe even more than back then.” He still has that smile on his face.

            “B—Back then? You mean we’ve met before?” Now isn’t Jongin a hopeless case?

            “Wow, you really don’t remember a single thing,” Kyungsoo chuckles slightly, shaking his head in disbelief, “the blue umbrella, remember?” He waits for a tint of realization to finally dawn on Jongin. But well, he _is_ truly a hopeless case.

            “The blue umbrella is not mine, Jongin ah, it’s actually yours.” Kyungsoo secretly links their hands together, looking up at a still thunderstruck Jongin.

                        If his mind doesn’t fail him, he indeed once owned a blue umbrella. _Oh.Oh..._

“Y—You keep that umbrella after all those years? How many years already… three?” Jongin stumbles in utter disbelief, _how can he..._

“Actually, I lost yours so I bought another one to replace. But technically, it’s still yours. So you can keep it.” The smaller squeezes their hands a little tighter, for assurance.

           “You actually wait for three years to give me back my umbrella. I cannot believe this.” Jongin pouts at Kyungsoo, who just rolls his eyes exaggeratingly.

            “And you actually forget me? Yeah right.” He playfully pokes his tongue out at a sulky Jongin.

            “The truth is, I caught a really bad cold the day after, so I had to stay home. And the following day was the day I had to leave for the States to study,” he looks at Jongin, flashing an apologetic smile, “I just came back at the beginning of this month, to be honest. So sorry for leaving without returning your umbrella or properly saying goodbye.” He gazes down to their intertwined fingers, hand clutching a little tighter.

                        Jongin stays silent for a while, causing him to look back up, only to find his gaze never leave him, filled with warmth and adoration.

            “It’s like fate brings us back together.” He finally manages to whisper, loud enough for only them to hear, as though he’s afraid to jinx it.

            “Yeah, it’s like fate brings us back together.” Kyungsoo tiptoes, and leans in for another kiss.

                        Their lips are still a little bit shy and hesitant at first, carefully molding, yet perfectly fit against each other. Jongin gently places his hand on Kyungsoo’s porcelain nape, pulling him closer. He can faintly feel Kyungsoo’s shy smile in-betweens the kiss. The warmth finds its way, seeping melodiously between the two. As Kyungsoo slowly lets out a ragged breath, they let go, hands never stray away from each other’s.

            “Not to ruin the mood but can we take this inside?” Kyungsoo tilts his head, gesturing towards the locked door.

            “Oh, right.” As Jongin hurriedly unlocks the door, Kyungsoo casually states, “I won the race, by the way.”

            “No way I won because I had to carry the groceries. I deserve bonus for the disadvantage.”

            “I have to run through the freaking rain without my glasses so I.WON.”

                        The raindrops still dance tranquilly as they tap on the cement surface.

 

_“Hey! You there!”_

_Kyungsoo finally stopped and looked behind to a boy rushing towards his direction, holding a blue umbrella. He dumbly pointed at himself._

_“Of course! Get in here or you gonna catch a cold!” The tanned boy slightly scolded, holding the umbrella for him to get in._

_It was raining heavily, and the last bus home decided to cancel at the very last minute. Kyungsoo had no other choice but to dash through the cursed rain. Well, not anymore then. Thanks to this stranger, of course._

_The rain kept getting heavier and heavier. Kyungsoo faintly remembered hearing about a storm coming soon; hopefully they were lucky enough that this was not the mentioned storm. The stranger seemed to be thinking something as his steps got slowlier._

_He suddenly turned to Kyungsoo, face serious as he handed Kyungsoo the umbrella._

_“Let’s race to my house. The loser have to make dinner for two, kay?”_

_In that dumbfounded moment, seventeen-year-old Kyungsoo found himself nodding at the bizarre suggestion._

_“On my count to three. One! Two! THREE"_


End file.
